Tentatives
by Nighty Sha
Summary: Difficile de réussir à tenir tête à quelqu'un comme Hiruma, qui sait toujours comment arriver à ses fins. [Rui & Hiruma, quelques légers sousentendus shounenai]


**Disclaimer :** Eyeshield 21 et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.  
**Genre :** Court, pas sérieux, quelques insinuations de shounen-ai mais sans plus.  
**Personnages :** Rui & Hiruma (avec du léger -faut vraiment vouloir le voir- Rui/Hiruma à sens unique)  
**Notes :** Je suis sûrement la seule fan -obsessive- de ce 'pairing' dans le fandom français mais... je m'en porte très bien. (quant au lexique : 'cameleon yarou' peut se traduire par 'enfoiré de caméléon'. Les surnoms d'Hiruma, quoi...)

* * *

**Tentatives

* * *

**  
La pièce dans laquelle ils s'étaient retirés ressemblait plus à un squat qu'au local de l'équipe de football américain d'un lycée. Mais à Zokugaku, ça n'avait vraiment rien d'étonnant. Et le même spectacle, presque lassant à force pour l'équipe en question qui tentait de faire abstraction, se répétait pour la énième fois : les éclats de voix de leur capitaine pestant contre celui de l'équipe de Deimon venu avec ses ordres quotidiens. S'ils savaient que tout ceci allait se solder par un « hai, Hiruma-sama… » marmonné sans entrain, en revanche ils se demandaient combien de temps allait cette fois tenir Habashira-san avant de céder. 

Celui-ci s'était mis dans la tête depuis quelques temps de ne plus accepter de servir Hiruma. Résolution difficile à tenir vu que le _démon_ ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et n'était franchement pas du genre à laisser passer une quelconque rébellion. Et puis, on peut faire partie des types les plus dangereux d'une école passablement louche et faire moins le malin avec un lance-roquettes pointé sur soi quand même…

Mais l'heure n'était pas -encore- au lance-roquettes.

« Je t'ai dit non, merde ! Tu vois pas qu'on est en plein entraînement là ?! »

« Quand est-ce que j'ai dit que t'avais le choix ? »

« J'en ai rien à foutre de ce que t'as dit ou non ! Aujourd'hui tu te trouveras un autre taxi, c'est tout ! »

Oh, mais c'est qu'il redoublait presque de courage aujourd'hui. Presque parce que quand même il n'en menait pas large et était en train de se demander ce qui se passait dans la tête d'Hiruma pour qu'il ne l'ait pas déjà fait taire avec ses si personnels arguments ponctué de diverses détonations. Mais ça n'allait pas le déranger longtemps vu que, bien évidemment, il était trop entêté pour laisser passer une occasion pareille de continuer à râler. Jamais une _discussion_ avec Hiruma n'avait duré aussi longtemps. Ca lui aurait presque fait peur s'il n'était pas cette fois fermement décidé à en finir pour retourner à son entraînement.

« Tu as terminé ? » demanda finalement le capitaine des Devil Bats en le coupant dans un nouveau monologue sur l'importance de sa présence à l'entraînement de la bande de feignasses qui lui servait d'équipe.

D'accord. Son grand sourire tout crocs dehors ça lui ressemblait déjà beaucoup plus, même si c'était plutôt bizarre à ce moment-là. Très bizarre même.

« Heu… » _j'avais pas vraiment terminé, mais comme t'as décidé que c'était le cas on va faire comme si_. Non, il valait mieux s'en tenir au 'heu' pour l'instant.

Hiruma ne semblait pas avoir remarqué sa tentative de réponse -ou l'ignora- et fit quelques pas en sa direction. Rien de terrible, pourtant le second quarterback avait un horrible pressentiment. Il valait mieux se méfier des moindres gestes de ce type, il en avait fait plus d'une fois l'amère expérience.

_Un pas de plus_. Il commençait à se poser quelques questions, quand même.

_Deux pas_. Après tout, Hiruma avait peut-être décidé de le tuer cette fois. Parce que s'il sortait une de ses armes à cette distance… pour le rater, il faudrait qu'il se retourne pour tirer en arrière.

_Trois pas_. Et comme déglutir ou reculer ne faisaient pas partie des réactions que Rui se soit jamais autorisé devant qui que ce soit … il n'avait pas beaucoup d'autre choix que de rester planté là à attendre, sans savoir ce qu'il attendait au juste.

_Quatre ?_ Heureusement qu'il avait pu combattre cette mauvaise habitude de sortir son couteau pour le pointer à la gorge de toute personne s'approchant à moins d'un mètre de lui ; parce que c'était dingue ce que cette arme qui ne lui avait jamais fait défaut pouvait paraître ridicule lorsque l'adversaire s'avérait être Hiruma… Pas qu'il avait peur de lui ou quoi que ce soit, n'allez pas croire. Tch', il n'avait peur de personne (à part son frère -et Megu-, mais c'était différent.). La nuance était qu'il se méfiait de lui. Comme de la peste ou comme du diable, quoi que la seconde formulation lui allait davantage.

Hiruma s'était enfin arrêté ; à une dizaine de centimètres de lui, peut-être moins. Et il était maintenant si proche que Rui pouvait sentir les effluves mentholées de son chewing-gum ; et sa propre respiration lui semblait incroyablement courte. Merde, ça voulait dire qu'il était _trop_ proche. Assez pour lui donner chaud et ça c'était vraiment pas bon signe. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose là, non ? S'en aller, tiens c'en serait une bonne idée si ses jambes acceptaient de bouger… au fait qu'est-ce qu'il foutait ici déjà, et de quoi parlait-il deux minutes plus tôt ? Non, non c'était pas le plus important.  
Quand deux élèves de Zokugaku partageaient une telle proximité -en général- c'était qu'ils avaient chacun leur couteau planté dans le ventre de l'autre et qu'ils attendaient de voir lequel tomberait le premier. Rien de semblable à sa situation actuelle, en somme. Et Hiruma qui ne bougeait toujours p... - ah si, le voilà qui se décidait. Si toutefois le retour de son large sourire peu rassurant pouvait compter pour un geste. …Quand donc avait-il réussi à combler le peu de vide qu'il restait entre eux sans qu'il s'en rende compte ?!  
Il réfléchissait trop là. Deux secondes de plus collé à ce type et Rui allait vraiment devenir dingue.

Mais il n'eut pas l'occasion de s'en assurer vu que moins de deux secondes plus tard, Hiruma avançait dangereusement son visage vers le sien, provoquant une brusque mais inutile tentative de recul de la part du second capitaine. Non, il allait tout de même pas… il allait pas… il _allait_ ?!  
Incapable de faire un mouvement, Rui garda les yeux fixés sur le démoniaque quarterback qui, avec toujours pour seule arme le même sourire, franchissait les derniers centimètres les séparant encore…

Pour lui mordre la langue d'un bref mais féroce coup de dents.

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre ; Rui se dégagea brusquement, en manquant de glisser sur tous les cadavres métalliques plus ou moins suspects qui traînaient sur le sol, et releva un regard tout à la fois incrédule, paumé et meurtrier vers un Hiruma qui semblait satisfait de ce qu'il voyait au delà de ses espérances.

« M-mais t'es complètement malade !? » _Hoi Rui, tu parles à Hiruma : c'est une question rhétorique._ « Ca te prend souvent ?!! »

« Si tu gardais la bouche fermée quand tu parles pas, ça t'arriverait pas ! »

Ooh, cet enfoiré de caméléon était tellement _déçu_ de la tournure des évènements, que ça se lisait sur son visage ; c'était à mourir de rire. Vraiment mieux que ce qu'il croyait.

« T-tu… »

_Mais c'est qu'il m'a mordu au sang ce barj' ! C'est pas humain des dents aussi pointues, il les aiguise ou quoi ?!_  
Rui posa une main sur sa joue, incapable de trouver quoi que ce soit à répliquer à celui qui lui faisait toujours face d'un air tout à fait fier de lui.

« Eh bien alors, _cameleon yarou_ tu te dépêches ? C'est aujourd'hui que j'ai besoin d'un taxi, pas demain. »

N'obtenant aucune réponse, il fit de nouveau un pas en avant :

« Si tu te décides pas, je peux facilement t'aider à faire le bon choix… »

« NON, ça ira ! Ma moto est garée derrière, on y va. »

Après un court moment d'hésitation, parce qu'avec tout ça il en avait vraiment oublié qu'une minute plus tôt il était fermement décidé à retourner à son entraînement quoi qu'il lui arrive, Rui quitta la pièce suivi d'un Hiruma triomphal aux bras nonchalamment croisés derrière sa nuque.  
Il en fallait vraiment peu pour décontenancer totalement le pourtant si redouté Habashira et il savait toujours comment s'y prendre.

Mais la prochaine fois, il faudrait qu'il trouve quelque qui ne le fasse pas changer d'avis directement. C'était plus amusant quand il tournait en bourrique un moment.


End file.
